Gundlander: Revelations of Darkness
Overview This storyline uses units from Mobile Suit Gundam, Zeta Gundam, ZZ Gundam, and Char’s Counterattack. Synopsis In a parallel world on the Gandlander Continent, a legend tells of stars that will fall from the sky every 3000 years. Those that are able to collect all five will witness something. Gundlander is one of those who has collected one of the five stars. As he journeys onwards, joining up with comrades in other territories; he must keep an eye out for the Red Thieves, who wish to conquer the world with the stars in hand. Characters Gandordera Territory Gundlander: Main character of this story. Son of Dadlander, and the second-generation lord of the Gundlander Territory. A powerful swordsman with sharp instincts. Later on; with the help of Gone de Lander, he becomes New Gundlander. After being blessed by The God of Righteousness, he evolves into Gundlander G. Based on the RX-78-2 Gundam. Dadlander: Father of Gundlander and the first lord of the Gundlander territory. Used to be a brave, strong warrior that would defeat anyone who was evil. Due to his illness, he passed on leadership to Gundlander. Gund Rock: Based on the Guncannon Segal: Head of the same name clan that works in the Gundlander Territory. Sent his son Sega Rilex as a representative of his family to help the Gundlanders. Zegarsex: Based on the GM II Gimbal: Based on the Ball Zephyr de Lander Territory Zephyr Danderder: In charge of the Zephyr territories. He picked up one of the legendary stars by chance and begins travelling with Gundlander. An excellent strategist that makes use of his flying abilities. Can change into a high-altitude flight form called the Zephard Goshe. He can be powered up thanks to the power of Gone de Lander and becomes New Zephyr Danderder. He evolved once more during the final battle when the heart of justice is blessed by God and became Zephyr Danderder G. He wields the dive sword, and his speed has increased. Based on the Zeta Gundam Tsubad Lander: a group of young people living in the Zephyr Terrritory. One of them accompanies the other Gundlanders in order to track down an enemy similar to himself that stole a legendary star. Has a calm disposition, and wields two swords. Becomes New Tsubird Lander upon powering up with Gone de Lander. In the final battle against the Red Thieves, he was blessed by God to become Tsubadoranda G. '''Inherits a new technique that can knockout foes. Based on the Gundam Mk. II. ''Zellard'': Based on the Hyaki-shiki '''Garzak: The younger brother of Zellard. He was captured by bandits, but Burst Lander saved him. Based on the Hyaki-shiki. Najdando: Based on the Rick Diaz Twin Zephyr Territory Twin Zephard: Leader of the ZZ territory. After his defeat by Gundlander, he joined him on his quest to defeat the Red Thieves. He cannot overlook evil and possesses a heart of justice. Wields twin axes. Can be powered up to become New Twin Zephard by Gone de Lander. During the final battle against the Red Thieves, God blessed his heart of justice and he evolved into Twin Zephardo G. His strength has multiplied five times over. Based on the ZZ Gundam. Temple of Gon De Lander Gone De Lander: A mighty guardian living on the Augusta mountains. He woke up to prevent the Red Thieves from stealing any of the sacred treasures. Can release a powerful punch from his huge fist that can sweep away 30 opponents. Can strengthen other landers. Based on the Psycho Gundam. Rakaira Village Neo Gundlander: Leader of the Rakaira village. Possesses one of the legendary stars. Joins Gundlander in his quest to defeat the Red Thieves. Wields a cracked gun. Like the other Landers, he was blessed by God and evolved into Neo Gundlander G. His techniques are strengthened, and has a new technique called the Sword Funnel. Based on the Nu Gundam. Glyzas: The assistant to Neo Gundlander. When Neo Gundlander was gone, he tried to take over the lords. Based on the Re-GZ. Gilzack: The residents of Rakaira village. Based on the Jaegans. God's messenger Desize: This mysterious warrior watches the Gundlanders from the shadows in their adventures. In reality, he is Burst Lander, 'the gatekeeper of Avalon’s Ark, Ze Dan. He carries a ''demobilizing sword. Based on the ''Dizier ''and the Dijeh SE-R. Other ''Rogelgur'': A former chief of the Red Thieves. He is/was one of the four dragons of darkness. But as he felt nothing in battle for so long, he simply retired from the group. Based on the Zaku I. Red Thieves (Red Thief) ''Sza Barga'': Leader of the Red Thieves and its various factions. He wants the five legendary stars in order to conquer the Gandorland Continent. He will do whatever it takes to get them. Has the technique of Psycho Waves. Later on, he took some of God’s light emanating from the gate of Ze Dan, becoming '''Kurgan Saza Barga. Due to this, his abilities have improved, especially his use in magic and genjutsu. Based on the Sazabi. Guardian Gulls: One of the three guardians. Has the largest body of the three. Based on the Alpha Azieru Guinella: One of the three guardians. A smart intellectual who is also the staff manager of Szabalgo. Based on the Jagd-Doga used by Gyunei Garudilga: One of the three guardians. He the partner of Guinella. Based on the Jagd-Doga used by Quess. Irudogisu: Commander of the Guard division. Has the task of eliminating anyone who tries to leave the bandits by assassination. Based on the Geara-Doga used by Rezin. Guise: Guard soldiers capable of using transformation abilities to spy on others. Based on the Geara-Doga. Five people '' '''Gibbell': Based on the Gang Rock Gump: Based on the Baund-Doc Dark Tsubbird: Has a strong resemblance to Tsubad Lander. Based on the Titans Gundam Mk. II Galling: Based on Palace Athene. Blown: Serves the captain of the Air Force reconnaissance team. Based on the Hambrabi. ARC SEEKER Squad Bellecour: The Floating Island captain of the Ark Seeker Squad. She rebels against Sza Barga by trying to gather the stars. She is a childhood friend of Zellard. Based on the Qubeley Xenoind: Based on the mass produced Qubeley. Xenogigel: Based on the R-jarja. Xenogain: Based on the Gaz-R. Xenogados: Based on the Gaz-L. Assault faction Glengelgur: '''Captain of the assault fighter, one of the four heavenly kings of the dark. Based on Char’s Zaku II '''Geiger gel: Based on the Hi-Zack. Gizen: Based on the Gouf. Gelgur: Based on the Zaku II Army Gleddoru: Captain of the Army, one of the four heavenly kings of the dark. Based on Char’s Gelgoog. Log Mell: Based on the Pizzon · Dodge Dorgan: Based on the Dom. Sabia: Based on the Bolinoak-Sammahn. Ragan: Based on the Dreissen. Good luck: Based on the Gelgoog. Military Glennsgal: Captain of the military, one of the four heavenly kings of the dark. Based on Char’s Z’Gok Gaigorugu: Based on the Hy-Gogg. Zugar: Based on the Z’Gok. Gogarube: Based on the Gogg. Gigoi: Based on the Acguy Zorberga: Based on the Zock of Universal Century. Air Force Reconnaissance Team Gallon: Based on the Gaplant. Groung: Based on the Messala Niselogelgur: The figure that Groun disguised as low gargle. Based on the Zaku I Zuonzekusu: 'Based on the ''Gabsuri Scout Squadron '''Glenn org: Captain of the Scout squadron, one of the four dragons of the darkness. Based on the Zeong. Guardile: Nagejdando's older brother. Based on the Rick Diaz. Maesai: Based on the Marasai. Gazzzzzi's: Based on the Galbaldy-Beta Category:SD Gundam